Beautiful In White
Sun was shining bright during a pleasant afternoon on Nottingham. From the outside it looked like there was nothing going on in the town, but in reality it was something big. Several mammals had gathered to the church there. It was the exact same place where the hero of the town, Robin Hood, had gotten married to his sweetheart, the lovely vixen Maid Marian years ago. Now, it was time for his son, Nick, to do the same. Much like his father, the fox had fallen in love with a noble and fair lady too. It was the daughter of the rulers of a nearby little rabbit kingdom, Princess Judy Hopps the First. This was a very big moment for the Locksley family, since Nick would be the first of them who´d become a part of a royal family. All of the family friends were already sitting at the church, from Little John to King Stu and the captain of his guard, Bogo. Robin and Marian stood proudly and closely near the altar, waiting for their son to experience the happiest day of his life. Both of them wore their best tunic and dress for the occasion. “It brings back memories of our wedding together. I´ll never forget that”, Marian sighed happily. “Warms my heart to see the tradition of our family carry on. I don´t care what species or social class my son´s love is, as long as he is happy with her. Peasant girl or princess, rabbit or vixen, it´s his choice. And after we got to know Judy ourselves, I can safely say he made the right choice”, Robin said. He already viewed Judy a good friend of their family, and a worthy member to his Merry Men too. The rabbit princess and his son had even saved a couple of families from evil knights in Nottingham, which had proven how brave and loyal both of them were to the people of the kingdom. Allan O´Dale was near the altar too, where Friar Tuck was getting ready with Nick, who had already put on his finest tunic, dark green cloak, nobleman hat and his sword on his belt. The rooster minstrel had prepared a special song in honor of this occasion, which he had thought to be very fitting for Nick´s feelings towards Judy. Nick smiled thankfully at his parents. He couldn´t be more grateful of the support they had given him during his adventures and romance with the rabbit, and loved to be a part of the Locksley family. Even though he would become a prince now, he still considered the fox family to be the best family to be in. “Here comes the bride!” Lady Kluck noticed. In her bridal gown, cloak, tiara and veil, Judy was the most beautiful bride that had ever set afoot on this church in the history of Nottingham. One could just look at her and see that she was as happy as a princess could be at that moment. Petals started falling and Nick´s heart was beating. The day he had looked forward to for so long was finally here. O´Dale started his song too as Judy walked through the aisle. ''Not sure if you know this, but when we first met ''I got so nervous I couldn´t speak ''In that very moment, I found the one ''And my life had found its missing piece Finally, Judy had come to Nick on the altar, as Tuck started to speak. The rooster´s song warmed Nick´s heart and reminded him so much of his love for Judy. It looked like he couldn´t have picked a more fitting song for this couple. ''So long as I live I´ll love you, will have and hold you ''You look so beautiful in white ''And from now til my very last breath ''This day I´ll cherish ''You look so beautiful in white tonight “Do you, Princess Judy Hopps the First, take this fox to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Tuck asked. “I do”, Judy said coyly. She didn´t care whether her love was of royal blood or not, as long as he was someone she was glad to spend the rest of her life with. Luckily for her, her parents understood it too. ''What we have is timeless ''My love is endless, and with this ring I´ll say to the world ''You´re my reason, you´re all that I believe in ''With all my heart I mean every word ''So long as I live I´ll love you, will have and hold you ''You look so beautiful in white ''And from now til my very last breath ''This day I´ll cherish ''You look so beautiful in white tonight Bonnie and Marian were almost crying after Nick also said “I do”. Their families had been very close friends for a long time, but this was like its crowning moment. Young love bringing a prey family and a predator family together. Skippy brought the rings to the couple, who placed them in their paws. He too had been good friends with Judy for a long time, and was happy to see her end up with the son of his favorite hero. ''And if a daughter is what our future holds ''I hope she has your eyes, finds love like you and I did ''And when she falls in love we´ll let her go ''I´ll walk her down the aisle ''She´ll look so beautiful in white Nick thought of those things too in his head as Tuck was finishing his speech. Whether adopted or not, he couldn´t wait to have some children with Judy too. He especially wished to have a beautiful vixen daughter that´d follow the same path as Judy and Marian did. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride”, Friar Tuck ended his speech. Nick and Judy held each other tight and kissed each other even more romantically than Robin and Marian had ever done. The entire crowd cheered before them. ''So long as I live I´ll love you, will have and hold you ''You look so beautiful in white ''And from now til my very last breath ''This day I´ll cherish ''You look so beautiful in white tonight After the rooster had finished the song, the churchmice threw rice in the direction of the fox and the rabbit exited the church. Even King Richard and the court jester Clawhauser had blessed the event with their presence. “Once again, an outlaw and a real lady are brought together by fate. It´s quite beautiful the more I think about it”, the mighty lion king said. “Congratulations….to the…newlyweds”, Flash the sloth said as he sat on the wedding carriage, waiting for Nick and Judy to get in. As the driver sloth was ready to get going, the rabbit threw her bouquet, which was caught by Finnick, Nick´s close friend and squire. He was already dating another noblewoman vixen named Skye, so it was possible there was another wedding coming up soon. “Take good care of our daughter, will you, Prince Nick?” a teary-eyed Queen Bonnie asked. “I will. Us foxes of the Locksley family are always devoted to those we love”, Nick smiled. The carriage finally left, with Nick and Judy waving at the cheering wedding guests. Robin and Marian smiled proudly, wishing the two a wonderful honeymoon together in faraway lands. “No matter what our future is like, I´ll always be happy and thankful for this day. As long as I live, I´ll be a faithful and loving husband”, Nick held Judy´s paw tight. “And I´ll always be a strong and gentle wife to you, Your Highness. There´s nobody else in the world I´d like to share my future throne with but you”, Judy blinked her feminine eyes at the fox. In their hearts, both of them knew that they really meant those words. Both families valued vows of love and family greatly, and wouldn´t even dream of breaking them. Judy and Nick were going to follow the same tradition as Robin and Marian. With the window of the carriage closed, Judy nuzzled closely to Nick, kissing his muzzle softly. The fox took his princess into his arms and unleashed all of his affection on her too. “I love you, my beautiful bunny princess”, he whispered before lifting her veil, which was followed by both of them starting a longer and even more passionate kiss. “And I love you, my gallant fox”, Judy said as she felt Nick´s muzzle on her neck. Flash kept driving the carriage to the sunset through the Sherwood forest, with the two happy newlyweds in their blissful state close to each other inside. Just like years ago, love had blossomed strongly that day on England. Category:Nick of Sherwood AU Category:Songfics Category:AU Fanfics Category:Robin Hood crossovers Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe Category:What if-scenarios Category:Stories set in medieval England Category:Medieval-themed stories Category:Wedding stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics